Uh Oh!
Uh Oh! was a game show that aired between 1997 to 2003, making it the third longest running in YTV's history.. Origins The show was inspired by a game show parody sketch on It's Alive where contestants answered questions and, if they answered incorrectly, they would have slime poured on them by a man named "The Punisher". Seeing that it could be an actual game show, it was made into a recurring segment. This segment though only lasted a single round while the full length version had 3 rounds total. Gameplay There would be three teams of two kids: Blue, Green and Red. The game consisted of three rounds In round 1, each team would get to spin a big wheel twice and do whatever challenge they landed on. Blue did their initial spin first, then green then red and repeat. Some spots on the wheel had a "and spin" which meant the team would spin again after the initial effect. If they get another on the second spin, the "and spin" part does not apply and they must let the next team have their turn. Once every team has had two turns, the round ends. Round 2 was the slime tour. Somewhere in Canada, a multi-station obstacle course has been set up and three people, who are not part of either the teams in the studio, which will compete against each other to finish the course first. One racer wears yellow, another orange and the last one wears purple. After the teams see the course and are briefly introduced to the racers, they will guess which one will win. If they are correct, their team wins 35 points. If their chosen racer loses, they get nothing. Round 3 plays like round 1 except with a different wheels style and usually a couple more categories added. Whichever team has the most points at the end of this round is the winner. If their is a tie, a challenge will be conducted by the tiebreaking teams to decide the winner. Games * Uh Oh!: The spinner's partner is placed in a glass booth by the punisher. The spinner is then asked a multiple choice question by Wink. If the Spinner gets the question correct, their team wins 50 points. If they get it wrong, Wink will give the correct answer in which the Punisher will make a joke about the question which he immediately follows with pouring a bucket of goo on the person in the booth, usually while laughing. Some seasons had an "Uh Oh Deluxe" in the final round which required them to answer a question worth 75 points if answered correctly but would result in two buckets of goo being poured on the spinner's partner if they answered incorrectly. For a brief period, this was slightly changed in which the spinner would take a blind taste or smell of something and guess the ingredients in the object. * Mayhem: The non-spinner will be set to station to complete some sort of physical and often messy challenge. They must complete it within 20 seconds. Example of challenges have included grabbing items with their mouths, search for items in a pool or other messy object or shoot targets with projectiles. Successfully completing the challenge will result in the team being awarded 50 points. Failure to complete the challenge can often result in the team receiving nothing though some select challenges will award a few points (usually 10 or 20 points) if a certain level of progress was made in the time limit but short of fully completing the task. * Speed Round: The Spinner is asked 10 questions in quick succession. Most of these questions are quite easy but the spinner will have only 20 seconds to answer them all, the time beginning after the first question is read. If a spinner is unsure of an answer, they can say pass and they can answer it again later if there is still time. A team will be awarded 5 points for each correct answer and thus a perfect score would net a team 50 points. * The Dump: The spinner receives a ball and puts in a Plinko like board through one of the pipes at the top. There are flippers with the spinner can operate. The ball will end up in a hole or a slot which will either award their team points, award another team points or steal points from another team. In season 1, it was possible to lose points here. A team could win up to 50 points here. * ....& Spin: These categories have some affect on a team's score and then let the team spin again though if a team landed on two "& Spins" in a row, they had to stop. There are three variations: 1) is win and spin which awards a team 20 points 2) lost and spin which deducts 20 points from a team and 3) trade and spin where the spinning team must trade with another team (this at times have allowed teams to win after just this spin or cost a team with the lead to lost it). * Pick it: In the fifth season, this replaced the Uh Oh Deluxe spot. The team that landed here would have the option to play Uh Oh!, Mayhem, Speed Round, The Dump or Uh Oh Deluxe (the latter option was no longer on the wheel and could only be played through pick it. * Fruit Gushers: Replaced Pick It in the final season. The spinner's partner would bob for oversized Fruit Gusher (based on the candy that sponsored the show) within a 20 second time limit. The gusher would have a point value and a colour. The colour indicted what team would be awarded the points. The point range was from 5 to 75. Category:YTV Category:YTV Originals Category:Game Shows